


Winter in me

by Terrenis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Angst, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky hates any kind of warmth, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Steve is an adorable Jerk, Why Did I Write This?, and fluff, he really does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky never liked summers. In fact, he hated them with a passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter in me

**Author's Note:**

> As always, nothing belongs to me!

Contrary to popular beliefs, Bucky didn’t like the summer and the unbearable heat and humidity that came with it. 

In fact, he hated it with a passion that was only equal to the one when on a mission. He hated how the unbearable warmth would crawl uncomfortably under his skin, making him want to hide away in some life-size freezer. Even HYDRA’s cryotank would have been a better option than standing another agonizing summer day in the urban canyons of New York.

If people knew, they would be speaking of a remnant of his Winter Soldier days. But that wasn’t true. Even when he had been a mere Brooklyn Boy, he had loathed the sunny season, because it had been the one thing which had made him different from Steve.

Steve had always been his exact opposite. He has always loved the heat. His pre-serum body couldn’t hold the body heat quite well and therefore he always searched for other means and ways to keep him warm, be it the sun or Bucky’s body, not knowing that his friend craved for Steve’s chilliness instead.

After the serum, Steve had become his own sun, being so warm that Bucky could barely stand his presence. He chose to stay behind in the cold shadows instead, becoming his own moon, which would flee, when the sun came up again. 

When he fell, a small part of him was glad that he didn’t have to endure Steve's warmth anymore. 

And yet…

 

And yet, 70 odd years later he was forced to endure this torture anew. Instead of hiding away in the air-conditioned indoor pool area of Stark Tower, he sat outside…in the middle of the hottest day of the year...and only because Captain America had turned his addorable puppy dog eyes on him – the one thing he couldn’t say no to.

So here he was under the biggest sun umbrella he had ever seen, his feet dangling from the edge in the cool water of the pool, glaring at the offending orb of fire in the sky and then at his partner, who was happily swimming from one side of the pool to the other.

Sighing, the brunette let himself fall back down and closed his eyes. Maybe, when he could imagine himself to a colder place, he could survive this day and the rest of this season. 

“Buck? You’re alright?” 

Steve’s voice let him open his eyes and stare at the blond super soldier, who had joined at where he was laying and now stood between his parted legs, looking at him with an amused sparkle in his blue eyes. 

Since Bucky was still mad at him, he chose not to answer.

“Too hot for you?” Steve asked again.

Bucky just nodded.

Steve shook his head and laughed quietly, before he all of a sudden grabbed Buckys legs and jerked him into the water. Bucky let out a surprised yelp, before he hit the pleasant cold water and went underwater. It took him a moment before he made it to surface and emerged, spluttering water and with murder in his eyes.

“What the hell, Steve? Are you insane?” he hissed.

The blond man lauged.

“Thought the Winter Soldier could use some cooling down!” he giggled.

Bucky’s left eye twitched slightly. Only Steve… But two could play the game.

With a loud war cry he lunged at him, taking him by surprise, and pushed them both underwater. He used the strength of his metal arm to keep the blond man at the bottom, before he pressed his lips on Steve’s for an underwater kiss.

When Bucky felt Steve kissing him back, he thought to himself foor a moment that maybe, when the sun and the moon could tolerate each others presences at times, then maybe he and Steve could also find a middle way.

At least it didn’t feel so bad.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally wrote something after what seems like ages and a major writers block (3 years). I know it's short, but hope you still liked it. I needed a little bit of fluff after reading ways too many dark Stucky fics.
> 
> Until next time...
> 
> Terrenis


End file.
